


Two Geniuses

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Apprentice Mabel, Apprentice Mabel AU, Family Bonding, Gen, She just doesn't know it yet, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Ford find a common interest and the world has a twist for the better... possibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Geniuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cantica10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantica10/gifts).



> Cantica, I morphed your story into an AU.
> 
> "Meltdown"  
> archiveofourown.org/works/4773485

"How are they doing?" Ford asked, cleaning up after himself and his great nephew. "Any pain?"

Mabel shook her head. "Only if I poke them  _really_ hard." She pulled up her left sleeve and poked at one of her burn scars. Her finger started really poking at the skin and Ford had to grab her wrist.

"No need for scientific proof." He chuckled a bit, albeit neverous. She stopped and shook her sleeve back. "So," Ford asked "what do you want to do today?"

Mabel laughed. "What do you wanna do?"

Ford smiled in the dorky old man way that reminded Mabel of her brother. "Nothing exciting nor comparable to what an optimistic little girl would want to do." He ruffled her hair and she laughed. "I'd just want to do nerd stuff."

She smiled again. Ford was just happy he was learning to talk to his great niece. "Let's do something we both'll like!" She grinned.

"Oh? What could that be...?" He asked genuinely perplexed. So far quality time has just been talking or Mabel giving him a sweater so 'he'd be extra huggable '.

She pulled out a pink glittery toolkit. "Crafting!"

Ford had a slight, _hopefully uunnoticeable_ frown of disbelief.  _His great niece crafted? What did she craft? When he asked her brother about this, why had he not mentioned it?_

"We can make the flight suit 2.0! Or we can make better paper catapults to shoot our brothers with. Have any spare parts? Let's make a Stan-O-War 2.0. We can make everything 2.0." Mabel rambled. "With your brain and my imagination, we'll be unstoppable!"

 _Flight suit 2.0? She made a first one? Stan O War... haven't heard that in over 4 decades._ "...unstoppable, huh? Yeah. What the heck, let's make something that'll blow our brothers away. Metaphorically, of course."

The entire day was wasted away in Ford's lab. They laughed, they talked and Ford was giddy to see Mabel truely happy. By the end of the day, they paid their brothers a visit. Instantaneously Dipper and Stanley were covered in 'cosmic goop' by an overcomplicated device made of paper and were 'lucky they survived' the onslaught of glittery goop.

"It also heals cuts." Ford said.

"That was amazing! Did you see their faces?  For a second I thought Stan was going to kill me for getting glitter everywhere. Then I remembered I'm Mabel. No one can resist Mabel!" She grinned heading back down in the basement with Ford to think up more ideas.

Their brothers, although happy they were getting along couldn't help but wonder about the sudden behavior. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. I forgot to edit. (Not really, I just didn't feel like it.)


End file.
